The present invention relates to a speed indicator device for vehicles, of the type in which the speed indication is given by an index fixed to an oscillating element drawn magnetically by a rotatable magnet the rotation of which is controlled by an electric motor.
In currently known devices of the above indicated type the connection between the magnet and the electric motor shaft is formed by means of a bush having an internal hole into which the shaft of the motor is mounted by force-fitting. The bush is then fixed, for example, by means of direct injection to a magnet support frame.